


Drabble Collection

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See individual drabbles for summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Difficulties of Being a Lieutenant

Rating: PG-13  
Characters: Nanao, Ukitake, Kyoraku  
Pairings: Kyoraku/Ukitake  
Spoilers/ Warnings: none  
Genre: humour, romance  
Word count: 310  
Summary: Nanao was prepared for all sorts of difficulties with her job, but getting her Captain to do some work was the most difficult part of it.

***

Suspicious increases in Hollow activity, balance of monthly budget, paperwork – Nanao Ise was prepared for all sorts of difficulties when she got appointed Lieutenant of the 8th Division. Little did she know that the biggest difficulty would be getting her Captain to do some work. She kept trying, but gave up after one memorable event.

On that day, she urgently needed the Captain's signature on documents of utmost importance. But the Captain was nowhere to be found. Lieutenant Ise looked in all possible locations, mentally crossing out the places in the list. Sleeping on the office couch – no. Napping under a shady tree – no. Snoozing on the sunlit roof – no.

Then it occurred to her that the Captain might be visiting the 13th Division. 'Perfect,' Nanao thought and allowed herself a little smile. Who else would be able to motivate her Captain to do some work if not his oldest friend, the ever-responsible, diligent Captain Ukitake?

With that hope in mind she determinedly walked in the direction of the 13th Division.

Lieutenant Ise decided to take a shortcut through the emptier streets. And just when she turned around one corner into a back alley, not far from the 13th, she saw something that made her gasp.

That was her Captain engaged in an embrace with captain Ukitake! And before her glasses completely steamed up, she noted they were kissing!

She slowly backed out of there, wiped her glasses, and went back to her Division. Her Captain managed to get even the responsible Captain Ukitake engage in frivolities right in the middle of the day. Clearly, Captain Kyoraku was absolutely incorrigible.

And after that Lieutenant Ise gave up trying to make her Captain do paperwork.

However, she suddenly developed an interest in photography, and other Shinigami sometimes noticed her armed with a camera lurking in the back alleys of Soul Society.


	2. The New Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3rd seat of the 4th Division is not happy about the newcomer Kira Izuru.

‘Captain Unohana!’ 3rd seat Iemura whined. ‘This cannot continue!’

The Captain smiled at him and asked: ‘What seems to be the problem?’

‘That new guy! He is stealing all the... I mean, he is creating unnecessary commotion!’ Iemura complained. ‘Come on, look at that!’

They looked at the queue of girls lined up at the entrance to the infirmary. Most of them were giggling, all of them were looking impatient. Bits of conversation could be discerned: 

‘...such a gentleman!’  
‘His blond hair is so...’  
‘...and when he looked at me with those blue eyes...’  
‘...the best student of his year!’  
‘I hear he writes poetry...’  
‘I’ll say my chest hurts so he would touch my...’

Captain Unohana frowned: ‘I assume they are talking about Kira Izuru.’

‘Of course they are talking about that pest!’ bitterly exclaimed Iemura. ‘We need to transfer him to another Division as soon as possible. He is turning healing into some sort of farce!’

Captain Unohana grinned in a rather mischievous manner: ‘Oh, on the contrary, I think it’s good that Kira-kun makes our Division more popular! Don’t you?’

‘Yes, Captain,’ resignedly sighed Iemura. Oh well. Convincing the Captain to kick Kira out didn’t work, so it was time for plan B – convincing some other Division to take Kira. He would probably start with the 3rd, they certainly needed additional popularity, what with the perpetually smiling freak of a Captain.


	3. Packing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishida makes arrangements before going to Hueco Mundo.

Ishida was sure that one could not simply walk into Hueco Mundo, one had to be prepared. So he sat down, wrote a list and started packing. Five pairs of socks – it was a must, Hueco Mundo might be wet or cold, keeping warm feet was a prerequisite to healthy condition. A pair of spare glasses – an absolute must, he would be useless in battle if he could not see. A spare cape – the Quincy code of honour meant doing battle in proper uniform. The sewing kit – in case the spare cape also got damaged, and for various other wardrobe malfunctions. 

Cereal bars and energy drinks – no handy convenience stores would exist in Hueco Mundo, and they would need food. The medical kit – in case someone got hurt while looking for Inoue-san, and that hot-headed idiot Kurosaki would definitely get hurt. 

Blankets – Ishida was quite sure Hueco Mundo nights would be cold, and they would need to get some sleep. Some toilet paper – obviously, when nature called, one had to answer, and having no toilet paper around would be inconvenient. Disinfectant wipes – Hueco Mundo was bound to be full of germs. 

A few other odds and ends, and Ishida was sure that he would be prepared for any eventuality. However, he was not prepared to find out he couldn’t even move the bag after all indispensable items had been stuffed in it...


	4. Kira's Introspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Kira Izuru, Ichimaru Gin (to be precise, his reiatsu)  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning: a bit of AU   
> Spoilers: Fake Karakura Town arc  
> Summary: Kira tries to determine what assets could help him in battle.

Kira felt his ex-captain's reaitsu slither and coil around him. It was almost smothering him. So Ichimaru had joined the battle. Kira wished he could leave his position and go take a look – the standing and waiting was unbearable, especially because in any moment Shinsou could come whooshing through the air and pierce him, and he would not even notice where it came from. 

Kira gripped his Soul Slayer tighter and wondered what could possibly help him if he had to fight against his ex-captain. Skill? Kira knew he was quite good, but, if compared to Ichimaru, not good enough. Strength? Probably not – even the distant feeling of Ichimaru’s uncontrolled reiatsu made his breathing more difficult. Or perhaps those were just the beginnings of a panic attack choking him…

Anger? Kira envied Abarai-kun at that moment. Abarai-kun had so much passion and emotion that made him stronger, but Kira had lost all his feelings a long time ago. Determination? Kira did not have it. He was fighting because he had been given orders, but in his heart he did not want to win because that would mean killing a man he had once admired.

Kira thought about all the qualities that could possibly help him win, and came up with nothing.


	5. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisagi prepares to take it like a man…

‘You sure you want to do it?’ the man asked Hisagi.   
‘Yes, absolutely,’ Hisagi replied.   
‘It’s going to hurt, you know,’ the man warned.   
‘I know, I have read about it,’ Hisagi said.   
The man chuckled: ‘Read, huh? Wouldn’t have thought you are the bookish type, what with you coming here...’   
Hisagi must have looked really nervous because the man continued in an encouraging tone: ‘But I’m glad you chose our services for your first...’   
Hisagi interrupted: ‘First and only!’   
The man grinned: ‘That’s what you say now, but when you try it once, you’ll want to get more.’   
Hisagi looked unconvinced, but the man decided to get down to business and said: ‘Now, you just get comfortable, and we’ll begin!’ 

Hisagi wriggled a little in his chair, closed his eyes, and clenched his teeth. He was absolutely prepared to let the tattoo artist start the work on Hisagi’s first tattoo.


	6. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira faces the horrors of dried persimmons.

Kira cautiously peered around the corner. No Captain in sight, good. He briskly walked towards the 3rd Division archive building, nodding to other Shinigami he passed. To his horror, they were all chewing dried persimmons. There were few things in the world Kira hated, but dried persimmon was right in the top 3. Kira’s stomach lurched at the mere thought of dried persimmons. If Hollows could be killed with sugar, a single dried persimmon would probably be able to rip a Menos Grande to shreds, thought Kira. 

And that was exactly the reason he avoided Captain Ichimaru – that year’s first batch of dried persimmon was ready, and the overjoyed Captain brought a large bag of the stuff and kept pestering all Shinigami to try some. Kira knew that an outright refusal would be impolite, so he decided to take the best possible course of action – hide in the archive building until the Captain had given away all the fruit. Captain Ichimaru hated paperwork, he wouldn’t look for Kira in that building. Kira had given one of the younger Shinigami a note to the Captain where he had explained that some urgent work in the archive is necessary, so he thought he was out of harm’s way.

After several hours spent in a glorious persimmon-free atmosphere of the archive Kira felt it was safe to leave – the Captain surely would have finished with the persimmons by that time. Kira packed his notes and went back to the 3rd Division headquarters. 

As soon as he arrived, his Captain called him. ‘Working hard, aren’t ya, Izuru?’ he asked. ‘Here’s a little reward!’ Kira watched with a feeling of an impending doom as Captain reached into his desk and pulled out a little paper bag. ‘Almost ate them myself, but figured I hafta save some for ya,’ the Captain smiled. Kira took the bag and looked inside – sure enough, dried persimmons. ‘Well, go on, try ‘em!’ encouraged the Captain. Kira sighed – his life was sometimes really horrible.


	7. Hisagi and his Soul Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisagi does not like his Soul Slayer, but will use it if necessary.

Hisagi didn’t like the shape of his Soul Slayer because it looked like a tool meant to take lives. He also didn’t like the voice of his Soul Slayer – whenever Hisagi touched the sword, his conscience was flooded with Kazeshini’s bloodlust, mad desire to cause pain, and insistent urging of the Soul Slayer: 'Kill! Kill! Kill!' 

That was why Hisagi loved doing paperwork and working as the editor of the Seireitei newspaper – then the Soul Slayer was placed on the sword rack, and its insistent voice became a whisper somewhere on the edge of Hisagi’s hearing. The words on the papers spoke much louder to Hisagi, and he was able to ignore Kazeshini.

But then the day of the final battle came, and Hisagi had to use the sword. And that time, when he once again heard the familiar voice telling him to kill, he did not try to tune it out. He simply answered: 'Yes.' 

Hisagi went to battle, Kazeshini’s crazy laughter ringing in his ears.


End file.
